


Umbridge

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Blood Quill, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Comedy, Detention, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Parody, Singing, Song Parody, Spice Girls References, Umbridge Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sits in detention and vents to himself about his frustration with Umbridge. A song filk to "Too Much" by the Spice Girls, with Ron and Hermione on backup.</p><p>She's the worst teacher that we have had... I know we'd all be better off if a Skrewt just ate her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbridge

**Author's Note:**

> "Umbridge" to the tune of "Too Much" by the Spice Girls.
> 
> I pictured Harry singing this in detention while Ron and Hermione fade in and out doing the background vocals.
> 
> Originally filked summer 2004.

**Harry**  
Umbridge's foul, as foul as someone could be  
Short and such a toad that I see  
In her class we just sit and read  
Learnin' nothin', list'ning to her insult all half breeds  
  
Well I said that Lord Voldemort came back  
 **Ron and Hermione**  
He came back  
 **Harry**  
She said "That's detention, stop seeking attention!"  
She just won't listen to fact  
  
 **Ron and Hermione**  
She's the worst teacher that we have had  
 **Harry**  
It's gettin' pretty obvious that we all hate her  
Seeing her presence makes me go mad  
I know we'd all be better off if a Skrewt just ate her  
  
She's making up ridiculous decrees  
Boosts her power like "kiss my ass please"  
Thinks only her way's fine  
Now we know the Ministry has gone and lost their minds  
  
Malfoy sucks and so I punched him  
 **Ron and Hermione**  
Punched him  
 **Harry**  
And that ugly hag bitch, she banned me from Quidditch  
I just want her to end  
  
 **Ron and Hermione**  
She's the worst teacher that we have had  
 **Harry**  
We have had  
It's gettin' pretty obvious that we all hate her  
Seeing her presence makes me go mad  
 **Ron and Hermione**  
Me go mad  
I know we'd all be better off if a Skrewt just ate her  
  
 **Harry**  
What part of truth won't she understand?  
 **Ron and Hermione**  
Understand understand  
 **Harry**  
Voldemort's back  
We must stop him if we can  
  
Stop him if we can!  
  
 **Ron and Hermione**  
She's the worst teacher that we have had  
 **Harry**  
It's gettin' pretty obvious that we all hate her  
Seeing her presence makes me go mad  
I know we'd all be better off if a Skrewt just ate her  
  
 **Ron and Hermione**  
She's the worst teacher that we have had  
 **Harry**  
We have had  
 **Ron and Hermione**  
It's gettin' pretty obvious that we all hate her  
Seeing her presence makes me go mad  
 **Harry**  
Me go mad  
 **Ron and Hermione**  
I know we'd all be better off if a Skrewt just ate her  
  
 **Harry**  
Slicing my hand, making me write 'I must not tell lies'  
Who knew there'd be a teacher more than Snape I'd despise?  
Slicing my hand, making me write 'I must not tell lies'  
Who knew there'd be a teacher more than Snape I'd despise?


End file.
